


Fractured/Absolute

by rationallydelusional



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rationallydelusional/pseuds/rationallydelusional
Summary: Park Jinyoung is a grim reaper roaming the streets of Seoul.





	Fractured/Absolute

Chapter 1: Pallor Mortis

She hangs from the ceiling, bathwater drip-dropping from her wet hair. Tiny puddles on the floorboards. Had the wood been any cheaper, the floor would have sunken right in.

The rope swings, left to right, right to left. The ceiling light above casts a fuzzy pale orange halo above her head. I stare at her for a few minutes.

Then I wield my scythe in the ready. With one swift motion, I cut her down. She falls to the ground like a thick crusty branch of an old tree. At once, a thud. Her limp body, tan limbs sprawled. Her hair, a sparse, damp mess of black tangles, fanned out on the floor. I pick her up. She’s a sad sight. The skin on the soles of her feet is, torn, flaky, and calloused. Her hands are dry. This a fresh dead body. Rigor mortis has yet to set in.

I look and look at her. I don’t dare to look at her eyes though – I’m afraid that they’re bulging out of her sockets. The clock in the living room ticks. Maybe I’ve been looking at her for a whole hour. Her body has yet to stiffen. Her face, pale as the snow I shovelled off the cafe’s roof this morning. I hold her limp body in my arms and burrow my face in the basin between her right collarbone and shoulder. Maybe I’m crying.

Jackson shows up at the door. I put down her body. He immediately averts his gaze and turns his head toward the kitchenette of her tiny apartment, giving me time to gather myself. He’s always subtly courteous, that Jackson. One moment, he’s a screaming, distracted wreck running all over the place; next, he’s in a suit and tie, suave and charming. He has the human species figured out. I take a deep breath and smooth out the creases in my coat.

“Took you long enough,“ he sighs.

"Let’s go.” I say, almost tossing her body aside. I am careful to make the action seem as careless as possible. But this fools none.

“Did the girl mean something to you?” Jackson asks, still not facing me.

I don’t reply.

“Take her to Namjoon.”

“No.”

“Suit yourself.”


End file.
